Assassin secret
by 601ninerfever
Summary: Nagisa and karma look fidgetly at the woods what are they hiding from the class. Rated t for karma and nagisa suggestions.
1. Summary

Some ones gotta secret is it nagisa,karma,or is it both. One day as every one leaves the classroom both of them look figgitly at the woods and as there class mates leave they think what's going on continue to read and find out.

Mm is it romance, fright ,or something worse


	2. Chapter 1 hidden

Prov student

It was a normal day sensi taught,we had training, and we even did experiments with assinations. It wasn't in till the very end of the day that we saw the tension between karma kun and nagisa kun. We were finishing our lessons on geographical elements. I shut my book and looked across the room and saw both karma and nagisa looking out the window towards the woods and as they both sighed the only thing I could think was that was weird and I wonder why.

Sensi prov

I can't help but feel the oddness between my students karma and nagisa. I just wonder what secret I'm going to get ahold of today.

Nagisa prov

Pas I closes my book for the day I can't but help be scared. I mean is it normal to have this type of secret and with your best friend at that. What makes it worse is when every student leaves for the day me and karma stay well into the night on school grounds no less. If everyone knew about it I can't but help but wonder if they would be terrified.I go into the woods hiding my self at our meeting point and set my stuff on the ground.

A few minutes late karma stands above me and whispers everyone's gone nagisa. I wisper back you sure and as he nods we start heading down to the stream. As we stop at the stream we walk towards our hideout you could say all though it's only an old shed we had finished remodeling just yesterday. If our classmates knew about it we wouldn't have a hide out anymore. Inside was a couch, some books on a shelf,sleeping bags,clothes,and a bathroom. The walls were a deep green and looked like the forest floor. Along witha navy blue around the window which was covers over with plywood.

We set our stuff down and changed our clothes after we looked the door and turned on the light. I already knew what karma looked under neath his clothes and that was our second secret. We've been going out since we met and not really caring wether people thought it weird I mean we are class e. although it seems we are good at keeping secrets cause no one knows. I turn around and get pulled into a kiss. He pushes me onto the Lund and spreads my legs. I giggle say karma we just changed a few seconds ago and as he gets close to my face says I can't hold it in. I smile and say so take it off karma as I slip my hands around his waist.


	3. Chapter 2 spying on others

We didn't know it at the time but our classmates were out side. Well I can't really blame them there to curious for there own good.

Classmates prov

We were decked out in our new gym clothes and were sitting in the trees. As we heard a lock click on what looked like a mini house our teacher said most curious what's this doing in the woods. Most of us nodded then bitch sensi said what I want to know is what there doing inside there right everyone. We nod and sigh because this looks like a big secret we found. Just what are those to hidding from us. Just as I think this the door opens and they step out almost falling over. The only thing I could think of is are they drunk. They both smiled at each other and started whispering. We stiffened as nagisa said I wonder what everyone's doing right now karma. Karma shook his head and said there probably playing video games or studying yeah know. Nagisa nods and lays in the grass.

A few minutes later nagisa falls asleep and we see something we should never have seen karma kisses him and as nagisa opens his eyes pushes him off and says not here karma later. Karma nods and says peeping toms is that what your afraid of nagisa our secret won't be given away that easily. I mean who else but me knows that we became orphans two years ago mm. Nagisa nods and says what would there faces look like if we told then karma I'd be scared if they knew we lived here and not where our government documents say we live. They both start to cry and we all slowly back away from the little house.

Karma

We both start to laugh as the peeping toms go away we know it was a great act I mean most of it was true the fact that were a couple signified with kiss and it is true sometimes we will live here. If only they truly knew our real secret for its neither of these it's actually scarier than these.

Classmates

We started to feel guilty as we left them there and the octopuse wasn't helping he was actually crying I mean have you ever seen an octupuse cry. Most of us wanted to cry so I Guess he was making up for us. A secret is what's not supposed to be told. Bitch sensi said they were acting something's not right I mean they specifically said peeping toms and there eye motions showed they knew we were there. We though over the scene in our minds and our gym teacher said I taught them so they probably knew. We all nod and koro sensi says well class dismissed but keep an eye on them. We nod and disperse back to our homes.


End file.
